


An Unexpected Revelation

by Lapinporokoira



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cousin Incest, Gandalf tries to explain it, Incest, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Omega Bofur, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Bilbo, Porn with exposition, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Wet & Messy, except not really, rough writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapinporokoira/pseuds/Lapinporokoira
Summary: Bilbo ends up witnessing something that leaves him confused and questioning the culture of Dwarf relationships. Plus he needs to stop being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Meanwhile the Dwarfs are facing a sudden bout of passion that is spreading.(as tag suggests this is just me having fun with a concept rather then focusing too much on grammar and spelling. Although I have tried to keep it minimised. )





	An Unexpected Revelation

Bilbo was not pleased with Gandalf right now. He was angry. Well as angry as a Hobbit got. The Dwarfs had eaten his entire larder, left marks on his clean floor and threw his precious plates with such abandon he still fretted that very act of flight had caused unseen damage. That even a slice of buttered bread may cause the plate to crack. Then to top it all he had been invited for a task most terrible that had left him tossing and turning in his bed with indecision. Bilbo entirely blamed the Wizard for it all. 

Every time he felt the edges of sleep take him into deep dreams those accursed worries pulled him out again and again. Bilbo was facing a losing battle and as any Hobbit would tell you the best way to fight a battle was on a full stomach. He sighed. Maybe a light snack would help pull him into a decent sleep? Rest was vital regardless of whatever decision he would make and it was certainly a better option then failing spectacularly as his treacherous restless mind denied him that respite.. 

The pantry as he already knew was bare but Bilbo was quite resourceful with food. Never the waste of a crumb nor a seed as his mother, Belladonna would say and Bilbo had taken that to heart. He had baked bread not so long ago intended for fluffy loaves and had ended up making more of the dough than he needed so instead he had made Bannock cake with the remainder and stored them in a little tub and placed it in the back of one of his kitchen cupboards. It was a perfect little snack to help ease his concerns and fill his stomach. Bread always made him nicely full. 

Bilbo extracted himself from his sweat soaked sheets and grimaced as they tried to cling to him as he got up. He considered changing the sheets as well but he relised with some irritation that the laundry cupboard would require manoeuvring through piles of stinky dwarfs that had settled in his lounge. He would have to make do with soiled sheets for the night. He cursed Gandalf. 

Grabbing his robe Bilbo made his way out into the hallway. The creaks and groans of his little Smial as he would have expected was, with much despair to himself also filled with the rattling snores of multiple Dwarfs. It was an off key chorus of snorts and grumbles and heavy breathing. Even in sleep, the cave dwellers were a noisy bunch. Bilbo was surprised he hadn't noticed the cacophony before and hoped he could ignore it again when he returned to bed. But first, Bannock cake. 

Being a decent host Bilbo made sure he slipped through the hallway quietly, hoping to not disturb the occupants of his lounge. However as he approached the kitchen Bilbo realised that the irritating noises of his guests were not just located to one room but inside the kitchen as well. It seemed he was not the only one unable to sleep. Just his luck. Hoping it was not the surly and intimidating Thorin, Bilbo opened the door and wished he hadn't. It wasn't Thorin. And it wasn't Bannock cake. His mouth fell open even as his cheeks turned red. He stood shocked until the point he saw Bofur flash flood his kitchen before hastily retreating to his bedroom. 

LOTR

A full belly and a warm safe place to sleep, Bofur had felt relaxed for the first time in a long time. He had drifted off to sleep rather quickly and felt the folds of a nice deep slumber envelope him. It was a nice change, so it surprised him initially when he awoke with an ache in his stomach. At first he had thought it was because he had over indulged a stomach that had become accustomed to lean times but the ache turned into a warmth that started to spread outwards. Bofur knew, as the heat gravitated lower that it was his time. He did not ponder beyond that (even as his body's needs over ruled his head) as he shook his cousin Bifur from his own rest. Bifur had awoken with a confused look on his face but Bofur saw it change the moment he sniffed and stared into his own eyes. Bofur did not need to say a word as Bifur grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him into the kitchen. Firmly shutting the door behind them. 

Bofur felt the heat spreading inside of him. Demanding it be sated. Bofur was never one to deny that urge when it rose up. He leaned against Bifur's bulk. Grinding slowly against the taller dwarf's side, hands roaming across muscled arms. He almost purred as he rubbed his scent all over his cousin. Bifur uttered not one noise as he allowed Bofur to mark every inch of him even as he steered his needy cousin to the kitchen table. 

Bofur felt a rush in his cheeks as Bifur took control. He was lost in the moment as he felt every crack and rough edge of the hand in his and his body yearned for it's touch to consume him entirely. As the door shut behind them he pulled that warm hand to his mouth and sniffed deep the powerful musky aroma. It overwhelmed the changes inside of him. So much so his tongue peeked out to stroke along those thick fingers. Bifur for his part allowed the ravishing of his own appendage. It always began with Bofur adoring his body like a temple. The only difference this time was how quickly Bofur was desiring that touch. Bifur, if he had been a thinking dwarf would have questioned the sudden shift. As if the safety of a secure home and full bellies after years of moving and hunger had set into overdrive a normally slower process. That was if he was a thinking dwarf. Which Bifur was not. He was a dwarf of action. 

He allowed Bofur's ministration for some time more before he swallowed those seeking hands to crush under his own. Bofur whined at the restraint. Turning his flushed and needy face to his cousin's with a pout. Bifur ignored the plea. His duty was not to fall down to his cousin's whims. He had a job to do. He tightened his grip as he used his body to force the other backwards. Those pouting lips rolled round in surprise and lust instead as Bofur felt their bodies flushing together with something more between them, that turned his legs to jelly. 

Bofur stumbled as he collided with the kitchen table but Bifur pressed on. Forcing Bofur to lean backwards until he was spilled over the table completely. He whimpered as that close connection was lost as he tipped onto his back and his legs lost their stability from the ground. Teased and denied and prostrate, Bofur was almost surprised as a warmth spread between his cheeks. Almost. Every part of him was heightened in the moment and that brief promise of what was to come caused his body to eagerly prepare. He was such a wanton creature.

Bifur almost wanted to pause so he could bask in that effervescent scent but he was never quite one to indulge in passing fancy when there was a job to be done. Ignoring hands all but begging for attention he slapped them aside so he could pull at the trouser fabric around the other, practically ripping it up at the seem so he could get to the bulging container underneath. Bofur gasped as that fleeting touch skimmed across his growing desire before Bifur ripped at the threads containing it to reveal him completely. More fluids leaked from between his buttocks as the sudden cold air whispered around and tightened his balls. He blushed as he stood proudly pointing and exposed. 

“I need you big guy. Please!” 

He begged both knowing and not knowing exactly what he was begging for. Only Bifur knew precisely what it was, when his hand immediately gripped Bofur's cock and squeezed. Bofur arched at that, fluid now seeping from the tip as well. He gasped and arched again as calloused fingers played with him with gentle caresses. Stroking along from tip to balls in precise movements that encouraged his dick to harden and harden some more until it became painful.

“Give me more!” Bofur demanded 

Bifur complied by shoving none too gently a finger through those tight muscles and into the other's weeping hole, forcing Bofur to shove a hand in his mouth as pleasure overcame him entirely at that singular motion. The slow tap of liquid turned into a brief gush as he arched once more. Mouth stuffed too full to articulate the moaning gasp stuck in his throat as liquid saturated the table and soaked the hand attached to the invading digit. Bofur felt thoroughly deplorable at his body's treacherous release, and it felt so so good. He loved being breached and dirtying himself. 

Body partially sated and languid on the table, Bofur began to crease his brow. The finger deliciously centred in him was not moving, nor was Bifur. He wriggled as his need surfaced again. Pulsing for more attention only to feel more frustration as Bifur loosened his grip on his now half hard cock to lay it flat on Bofur's stomach instead. Holding him firmly to the table and halting his effort to suck the finger deeper into himself. Bofur huffed at the dominating behaviour. Bifur was very much Alpha when it came down to it. It was adorable, irritating and so damn sexy that Bofur felt his natural instincts to submit rise up and wave against his conscious desires. He bit against his knuckle as he forced his body to relax, knowing Bifur was stubborn enough to wait for as long as it took, and was rewarded for his efforts when Bifur caught onto his submission, loosened the weight across Bofur's stomach and began to slowly start teasing his lover's hole with a second finger, sliding across the ring. 

Bofur forced himself not to push forward as Bifur teased him mercilessly. That second finger gentle touching and prodding but not quite penetrating. Bofur bit his hand hard as it came very close to entering but not quite. Bifur repeated the motion many times until Bofur's entire world was focused on that second digit. Sensing each and every piece of skin it touched. Every whorl in it's centre. Every minute flash of pressure, Then betrayal! He almost came undone a second time as Bifur suddenly pressed against the slit in his cock instead. Bofur's world expanded to two galaxies as he gasped at the reminder he had a penis for playing with too. He hadn't even realised he had gotten fully hard again so focused on the part he keenly wanted filled. 

Bofur's free hand wrapped around the one playing with his manhood and pumped along with the steady pace. Their fingers almost interlacing as each push and pull and slit caress flowed energy into the younger Dwarf. Assaulted on two front's Bofur could barely focus on what little control he had so when Bifur finally pushed his second finger in deep, Bofur's muting hand popped out of his mouth to cling desperately to the table as he climaxed a second time. 

Bifur ignored the wail and the flush of fresh fluid on both his hands as he continued his ministrations. Bofur was in full flow of his heat now. A fever that needed quenching and which was Bifur's duty to do so. He tailed his fingers curling them even as he pushed and pulled in that wet heat causing the languid manhood in his other hand to twitch in anticipation. Twice undone and yet still Bofur's body wanted more. Bifur obliged adding a third finger that slipped in easily, pounding out delightful murmurs of satisfaction from his lover. Then his lover stiffened and gasped as those fingers found deep that sweet spot. Bifur felt his own loins demand attention, stretching tight inside his braies. With no preamble, Bifur tore away his underwear and slipped lose his engorged and well endowed cock. The fingers he had shoved inside his lover he pushed in deep once more, again catching that sweet spot, causing Bifur to moan beautifully. Using that distraction he removed his soaked fingers and replaced the hole with his firm cock, lining up before pushing in. Bofur's eager hole pulled it in easily. 

Bofur felt his world light up once more. His eyes so full of stars it felt like he lost consciousness from how bright everything was. He felt so full. So complete. He arched at the pressure, every ache and scraping a song to his euphoria. His eyes wept silent tears of joy and he clung to every ounce of every moment of skin on skin. In a voice raw of of everything but the overwhelming fullness he cried out. 

“Bifur!”

Bifur was slow. Methodical. Like a Stone gradually being worn away by the Sea. Every thrust perfectly timed to the next with no deviations. For Bofur it added torture to the bliss he was feeling. The buzz, the need burning like fire within him was satiated to a point with each deep connection. Tears rolled down his cheeks in a a cascaded freely now as Bifur continued his steady thrusts. He tried clenching against that hard shaft as it scraped his insides. Tried reaching with his hands to pull his lover in closer. The attempted trapping of his flush member did nothing to change his rhythm and the grasping hands were ignored completely. Bifur always had a strong grip. Burning bruises into hip flesh due to their immense pressure. His way of leaving an affectionate mark on his lover. Bofur loved those bruises. A claim and a reminder of their times together. A flesh wound made by flesh and blood. 

Over the years of their coupling Bifur had proven his fortitude as a lover. His unerring goal of giving pleasure and he was proving his worth now. Every thrust left Bofur hungry. His own pleasure rising and falling at a constant. His frustrations reared and waned like the sea and despite his cries, his tears, his needy moans Bifur was resolute. Bofur was barely aware that the other's hand had slipped from his cock to hold his hips in place to prevent him squirming off the table as his bodily fluids slipped under his buttocks. He felt the wood carve itself into his bare skin as he shifted on the table. Wood that had seen a meal only hours earlier. Not that Bofur cared right now.  
Not that his body would allow sensible thoughts to intrude. Instead his weeping hard dick demanded equal attention to that of his arse. That was important. With Bifur engaged in holding him down, Bofur used one of his own hands to energise his suddenly neglected dick. He gripped so hard that the veins pulsed greedily underneath. He tried to time his pulls with Bifur's constant thrusting. It was haphazard at best. The shakes now permeating his body, the hard penetration jostling his lower half and his inability to focus on a rhythm, all turning his attempts to abusive jerks that made his eyes roll white with worship. 

Time lost all meaning in the midst of those wet pounding sounds. Bofur mewling and moaning like a whore. Bifur silent and determined even as he destroyed his lover. The kitchen floor slipped under his feet as his lover, Bofur wept copiously from the hearty thrusts. Every scrape rough like rugged stone. Bifur held a grunt as he felt the twinges of his own release finally nearing. Bofur noticed nothing of that miniscule hesitation of the bigger dwarf. His own pleasure had long ago consumed him to the point of deliriousness. He had orgasmed twice more and looked ready to do so again. Bifur subtly picked up his pace. Losing a little of his rhythm as he finally chased his own release. Only the hint of an iris peaking over white was Bofur's response. Bifur felt the satisfaction in knowing he had taken all semblance of his cocky cousin's sanity that he was beyond responding verbally to the shift. Knowing he had such power over his cousin pushed Bifur further. Pressure built behind his cock and his eyes and he let lose a little more each time it got closer. He was so close! But he had to hold out a little more. 

Bifur warred with his self control, watching Bofur as his head cracked side to side. Waiting for the sign that his lover was due to come yet again. Bifur waited. Held every ounce to prevent himself spilling his seed. This wasn't about him, this was about Bofur. His duty. His desire. To defend and protect his kin. To give Bofur exactly what HE needed. And Bofur needed this so bad. He always did when his heat took him. And the fire burned. Bifur saw his moment when Bofur clenched tighter, head rising, so close! Bifur shoved hard. Holding back no more he pushed deep his thick dick, feeling the explosion within and with a final whisper of a moan he loaded into his lover. Hands gripped and pulled up hips as he spilled over and over and over and over again. Bofur joined in one last orgasm of his own. Muscles clenching to pull every ounce of seed into his womb as he gasped in pure ecstasy. Then in unison both their bodies felt the aches of their endurance run and the last of Bifur's sperm seeped into that wanton hole before his cock softened enough that he pulled out. Bofur gasped in satisfaction and disappointment as his hole was emptied. It was loose and ragged and felt wonderful as he dribbled both slick and cum from it. He tried to find words as he shifted to close his legs. Hold in that precious present his cousin had left in him. 

“I think we made a bit of mess here.” He finally spoke as he sat up gingerly. His eyes glassy and not quite all there as he surveyed the mess they made. 

“oeí” Bifur responded as, still bare and swinging from the waste down, he passed a cloth for Bofur to wipe himself with. 

“Well there is nothing like a bit of cleaning to bring the senses back after a good ramming. And I promise you next time. I'm keeping those senses as I ride you like a runaway mine car.”

Bifur looked forward to that promise even as he knew there was no way Bofur would hold out against him. 

LOTR

Bilbo stifled a sob as he bit into his pillow whilst the noises died down in the kitchen. What he had witnessed was so dirty, so unexpected. He didn't know, nay he didn't want to think about it. But as he struggled to stay awake all he could picture was the two of them. Having sex in his kitchen. His dreams that night left him confused.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about writing variations of the alpha/beta/omega dynamics. Things like dominant omegas, scientifically created dynamics, non sexual pairings, arranged marriages. Just different possibilities and this was the one that bit hardest at the time. 
> 
> Bilbo will be asking questions next chapter. Hopefully Gandalf can explain what this concept of what the Omega dynamics is about.


End file.
